Bella in Wonderland
by poisonedbirth
Summary: “Jess,” I said, grabbing hold of her arm, “did you just see that?” The moment Bella saw the tiny cloaked, dark-head girl running toward the edge of the forest, changed her afternoon completely. Crossover with Alice in Wonderland. Dark/


**Hello everyone! Old readers, new readers! I have had the idea for this story since.. around this time last year, probably. Possibly September 2008. I only finally started to _really_ write it the past month when I was on vacation. I decided to write/post this because I needed a breath of fresh air from my other angsty stories. I will, of course, be updating them. But, I just need a break, y'know? Of course, this is based from both Twilight and Alice in Wonderland.**

_Many thanks to good friends Priy and Hailey for believing in this story. Priy for believing in it since I thought of it, and Hailey for reading half of the first chapter and encouraging me to go on._

_**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Everything Alice in Wonderland inspired belongs to Lewis Caroll.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Bella? Bella, are you listening to me?" Jessica asked in a pissed off voice, waving a hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, Jess, what were you saying?"

"I said that we have to study at your house tonight. I told Mike Newton that we should all study tonight. You know he's so dreamy and..."

I began blocking her out again. Listening to my so-called best friend Jessica Stanley prattle on about her obsession with Mike Newton was as fascinating as watching paint dry.

We were outside, sitting on the grass on the school grounds at lunch. I would much rather be in class, to be honest. One good thing about today – as usual – the sun was shining in beautiful Phoenix.

I was leaning my head against an old tree behind me when I saw it.

Or rather, _her_. A young girl; at least seven or eight years old. Dark hair, adorable child-like face.

She was disappearing off into the woods outside the school gates – the hood still on her head.

"Jess," I said, grabbing hold of her arm, "did you just see that?"

"See what?" she asked, looking around her frantically.

"That little girl. She was just there a few minutes ago. You honestly didn't see anything?"

She shook her head silently.

"Come on, Bella; we have to get to class." Jessica said, standing up with her books as the bell signalling the end of lunch rang.

"You know what? I'll be there in a sec. There's something I have to check out first." I said, still looking toward the edge of the forest behind the school gate.

"Bella -" Jessica started, giving me a 'look'.

"Jess, it's fine. Seriously. Go ahead without me."

She seemed to buy it and ran off to class with the other students. I, on the otherhand, went in the opposite direction.

Grabbing my backpack, I walked quickly to the edge of the forest where I saw the young girl disappear to.

"Hello?" I called out into the silent forest.

Nobody answered my call so I threw my backpack on the ground and continued walking and calling out for the little girl.

I couldn't find her anywhere, but I continued walking and walking and walking.

Suddenly, I seemed to be in a different area altogether. It was no longer warm Arizona, but in a place where the weather felt like I was trapped in an iceberg.

Shivering, I threw my arms around myself. Creating friction for warmth.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Little girl?" I called out in what almost sounded like a cry.

No answer again. I kept walking and that's when I saw her. The little girl. Barely, though.

"Hey, wait!" I called, trying to run after her.

"I'm late, I'm late!" she was saying over and over to herself.

But it was no use. It seemed like she had super speed. Whatever she was late for, it was must be important. Curiousity got the best of me and I wanted to be at the party, I assumed by her dress, that she was late for.

I was suddenly met face-to-face with a talk, metallic, silver gate. Because of my clumsy tendencies, my body collided with a hard body and I felt to the ground. In front of the gate was a young, beautiful woman with blond hair and what seemed to be.. golden eyes.

"And where do you suppose you might be going?" she asked, stepped in front of me with a fierce glare.

Her glare sent electric currents through my skin, but I fought to stay my ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to run into you." I said, standing up and brushing off the leaves and dirt from my jeans.

"It's quite alright. Now, what can I do for you?" she asked, her face relaxing a little.

"Well, I was following a little girl and I was hoping to get through that gate." I said, gesturing at the gate.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But the door's locked."

"Locked? But _she_ just went through the door." I said, frustrated.

"Because she's three times smaller than your size."

"But, she still wouldn't be able to get through. She was as tiny as a bunny rabit, she couldn't have gotten through the gate by being that small."

"Now, just hold on a minute ther -" she began, but then stopped mid sentence. Her face was frozen.

"What is it?"

"Get behind me. Now." she commanded and I hid behind her.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"The Wolves. _You_ stay here. If I'm not back in ten minutes, call my sisters Irina and Tanya, tell them Kate is having trouble at the gate. Don't .Move."

And then she left, leaving me standing there by the gate. The gate was clear. The woman, Kate, was nowhere to be seen. What else was I to do?

I used my legs to climb the gate, forcing my legs up and willing myself not to fall. It was very tall, but each part of the gate had a smooth part that I could rest my legs on and climb to the top.

I swung one leg over the gate and was unprepared for what I saw on either side of the gate.

The new side, there was a long fall. Which I had not seen before. And there was water below. It looked very deep. I was a good swimmer, but I didn't know if I was _that_ good.

And the other side, I saw Wolves coming my way, ready to attack and devour me. Kate was nowhere to be seen.

So I did the most brave thing I could have done at that moment.

I let myself fall down the deep fall on the new side and went _splash! _into the water.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Let me know. ^^**


End file.
